


In His Name

by CasmusRex



Series: Depraved Kinks with Real Motivations [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Blackmail, Come Eating, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pottercest (Harry Potter), Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasmusRex/pseuds/CasmusRex
Summary: Harry wakes to an unusual situation that will affect his life, career, and future.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Lily Luna Potter
Series: Depraved Kinks with Real Motivations [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944508
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	In His Name

Harry woke slowly with a groggy feeling in his throat like he had been sick. He opened his mouth wide to let out a large yawn. When he opened his eyes to more total darkness, Harry's mind went immediately on high alert. Still sleep addled and now heaving in calming breaths, he tried moving his limbs. First, his legs: nothing. His arms, tied at the wrists with rope that burned his skin as he twisted under the knot.

The same numbness that prevented the use of his legs began to fade from the rest of his body. It was then Harry took note of the wet, warm pressure on his already thick and hardened cock.

"Wha—" Harry started, but no sound came out. Harry's mind began to race as he struggled against his bonds.

"Calm down, Potter," came the unmistakably familiar voice of Draco Malfoy. Harry froze, taken out of himself by fear, blind now to all but the rhythmic sucking on his cock.

This, the same Draco Malfoy who, after graduating from Hogwarts, had joined the secretarial pool at the Ministry. The same who now served as an assistant to the Auror Office, of which Harry was soon to be head. Never mind that it could have been decades since Harry had heard that voice and he would still never forget.

Malfoy continued, whispering deep and huskily from somewhere to Harry's left. "I've got you now, Potter. I never expected to actually have you tied up, hard with need... at my mercy. But I did imagine."

Harry swallowed thickly.

"Some details escaped my fantasies, though. Usually you would be the one sucking cock. This will do though. You're quite large, aren't you? You should see her lips struggling to close around your prick."

Her, then, Harry thought, it was no spell. There was another person in the room, their tight mouth deliciously hot on the head of his cock.

"Then again," Malfoy said, "she's really quite small and undeveloped."

Harry's mind bricked in horror.

"Oh, yes, Potter," Malfoy said, now slimy with the force of his smugness, "quite small. Criminally small. Once I had you here, it took surprisingly little persuasion to get her to strip you down and put her mouth on you. I think she quite likes it. It must be childish curiosity."

When that small mouth twisted on the head of his dick, Harry twitched, growing harder in spite of himself. He could feel his balls growing tight.

"You like that. I'd never have guessed," Malfoy said. "What a sick man you are. Head of the Auror Office? Do they know who they are really hiring? You are sicker than you know and let you be the first to know—"

The air shifted around Harry as Malfoy leaned in close.

"—I never forget a thing. Not what I had for breakfast, not how you condemned my poor, tortured father to Azkaban; and not this little girl, nearly choking on your prick, or your balls pulling close to your body like you are about to come just thinking about it."

Malfoy suddenly raised Harry's head up and shoved wadded clothing under it, the jangling of Harry's belt, still looped around his discarded trousers, jangling in a cold echo. Harry loudly gasped, finally releasing a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

Malfoy laughed. "And you still don't know who this is sucking you, do you? Can't even fathom? Let's give you some clues, shall we?"

The bed Harry was laid upon creaked as Malfoy pulled the girl off Harry's cock and rearranged her. Harry could feel her being draped over his chest and positioned until he felt damp heat inches from his face.

"What I want you to do now, Potter, is lick her cunt. She's gotten so wet for you, just from the taste of your prick. It's really quite a sight. Sick, to be sure; but I know now you would enjoy it."

Harry clamped his lips shut, knowing he was postponing the inevitable.

"Do it. Do it or I'll harm her," Malfoy said.

Harry had no reason to disbelieve Malfoy. He had, after all, gone to apparently extraordinary lengths to land Harry in this situation to begin with. Only Malfoy knew to what end.

Harry wet his lips, attempting to prepare himself mentally. With a slowness borne by fear, Harry stretched his tongue past his lips and made contact with the pussy in front of him.

"Go for it, Potter," Malfoy said.

Harry began moving his tongue, exploring the short length of her lips, glissing over her tiny nub of a clit, and passing back down over her unconscionably small hole. It tasted wrong but Harry's mind supplied images unbidden: predominately those of his cock, thick and heavy, spreading open the tiny cunt he was eating, fucking deep into her. Harry's cock twitched with his thudding heartbeat.

"Do better, Potter," Malfoy said. Harry could hear his breath hitching and the rough slide of his trouser material. Malfoy was jerking off to this.

For reasons that escaped Harry's conscious mind, he complied, suddenly and fully extending his tongue, sliding into the girl's tight hole. For the first time in the entire encounter, the girl made a sound: a squeak that reminded him of a time Harry had accidentally trod on t he toes of his daughter, Lilly.

His daughter. No, Harry thought—even in the midst of eating the girl's sopping wet pussy in earnest—, it couldn't be.

"I told you to be quiet, girl. Keep sucking him," Malfoy said. Harry felt the warm mouth return to his hypersensitive cock as Malfoy shoved the girl's head down onto it.

Harry couldn't help it, he moaned. Malfoy fisted a hand in Harry's hair.

"Eat her cunt, Potter. I can't believe how quick you're going to come. It's disgusting. You're going to fill her mouth to the brim. I can tell. Look how hard you are."

Harry keened as Malfoy's hand left his hair. Harry felt the brush of Malfoy's thighs as he stood over Harry.

"I don't know," Malfoy said, "how you are ever going to look her in the eye again. Then again, you won't ever really know it was her. I'm going to obliviate her after this, Potter. But, maybe, you will spend each day you see her wondering if it was her mouth you filled."

Harry's tongue was bathed in a rush of saltiness as Malfoy slid his own cock up to the girl's hole. "You'll wonder," Malfoy said, "if it was her I fucked." Malfoy pressed forward and slid into her cunt. Harry could her the girl whimpering as her young pussy was violated. He could taste blood. He could feel the coarse brush of Malfoy's balls over his nose.

Harry whimpered.

"What you will know, Potter, is that I never forget a thing. I'll never forget the sight of this. And if—when you sit back at the end of a long day and relax behind the Head's desk in the office—Lucius Malfoy does not walk free, no one else will forget either."

Harry felt Malfoy's balls pulse when he came. He felt the wet slap of Malfoy's cock on his face when Malfoy pulled out. He tasted the salty come that dripped down the girl's lips and into his mouth. He heard the girl choke and gag as Malfoy shoved her head impossibly far down Harry's cock. She was struggling against Malfoy. Harry could feel the trembling in her slight thighs.

Harry's cock convulsed as he shot impossibly hard into the girl's throat, his balls emptying with great gushing issue.

Harry knew he would never tell a soul. And he knew now how to make sure Malfoy didn't either.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a lot shorter than I would typically write. I'm just trying to keep the flow going here so I don't just peter out and stop altogether.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
